Grace Choi
Grace Choi is a woman who runs a bar called Cheney's, a Meta-Friendly bar where anyone of any disposition or alignment can go, as long as they don't cause trouble. Somehow, she manages to keep the peace; and if not, she's known to (literally) toss people out on their faces. Grace Choi is an Amazon of the Bana Mighdall Amazons. While most are less "blessed" than their Themysciran cousins, a few, like Artemis and Grace Choi, are on par with some of the strongest of Themyscirans. Background Her earliest memory is of the orphanage. She was a toddler. She has no memories of who she was before that, who here parents were. The state-run facility was her home. There were no keepsakes left behind by a parent sad to abandon their child. Nothing to give her any clues later in life when she wondered where she came from. She didn't wonder for long. The past wasn't important really. It simply was. She got away from there as often as she could, quite a pain in the backside for the people working there. She preferred to be out on the streets, living life her way. Even then, she was headstrong. Unfortunately, that led her to the wrong place at the wrong time. On one of her many escapes to the streets, she was captured by people who used children for nefarious purposes. Sold into a child slavery ring, used for things no child should ever experience. She was every young at the time and spent five years in that place. When she reached puberty, things changed. Although not a mutant, that is when her abilities started to kick in. Even at their low levels to start with, it was enough to break free of her bonds and escape. From that point on, she lived on the streets but was much more aware of the dangers there. She never returned to the orphanage and forged her life as a street kid. She learned how to steal, live on the street, find shelter, and most importantly fight. She got very good at fighting as the years passed. Her powers grew as she did, giving her even more of an advantage. She earned money however she could. Underground fight clubs were a big source. When she was old enough, she got a job as a bouncer at a club. Eventually, she was lured away by more money to a club called Cheney's. It was a club that was known to be metahuman friendly. Thus, they needed a bouncer with a little more oomph. She fit the bill and raked in the cash while establishing a name for herself. In time, she was able to buy the bar, setting down roots for the first time in her life. Grace was one of those pulled to the Labyrinth. She was also one of those who did well there. Not just physically although that was important. She simply was not traumatized by it. She enjoyed the challenge. She enjoyed the fighting. She was able to just let loose and not hold back. In short, while she didn't enjoy it, she didn't mind it either. There was no PTSD when she returned to the world again, unlike for some. Back at Cheney's a situation arose with a threat to her bar. A bomb had been set. She managed to grab it, intending to get it outside so the building would be alright. She'd just take the brunt of the explosion was her plan. It wasn't necessary. As soon as she touched it, the bomb disarmed. It was designed so that if a Bana-Mighdall Amazon touched it, it would shut down. Which leads to the question, which Amazon might have set it since that was a strange failsafe to have built in. Personality Hedonist: Grace is all about enjoying herself. She is one to indulge in whatever pleasures she might find. This can be good food, a stiff drink, lovers, anything that suits her fancy. She pursues her pleasure with a psychological need to experience the world to the fullest. It all stems from her past when she was helpless. She didn't know if she would survive. When she did, she knew that life was finite. It could end at any moment. It needed to be truly lived and not just an existence. Thus, she plans on taking the biggest bite of that apple she can. Confident: Grace exudes confidence from every pore. She is sure of herself, her skills, and her place in the world. She isn't cowed by anyone or anything. With everything she has gone through in life, she has managed to come out the other side of that dark tunnel with an almost positive outlook. She takes it all in and uses it instead of letting it turn into a dark thing that might weigh her down. Intolerance: While Grace is normally pretty easy going, there are certain things that are triggers for her. She doesn't like bullies. She is protective of the underdog. And woe to the person who lays a hand on a child. Due to her history, that is something she will not just let go. She will storm in and do what she thinks is right, which often includes violence toward the perpetrator. Unfiltered: Most people have a filter. It is there between their brain and their mouth. It keeps them from saying things that would be considered improper or impolite. Grace doesn't have one of those. Well, she has one because she can do that if she chooses. She simply turns hers off most of the time. If she wants to say it, she'll say it. Politeness be damned. She will tell someone just what she thinks of them because she honestly doesn't care if they are offended by it. This means she can rub a lot of people the wrong way. She's okay with that. Self Reliant: Grace has supreme confidence in herself. Not so much in other people. She prefers to have her fate in her own hands and not at the mercy of others. It's part of why she chose to buy her bar instead of continuing to be employed by others. She'd rather be at the helm of her ship and everyone else can just swab the decks. Some might say she's a bit of a control freak. After her youth, it's understandable that she'd only trust in herself. Trusting others opens doors that can lead to pain. She'd rather protect herself. Sure, she can have a good time with folks, but she still keeps them at arm's length when it comes to the deep stuff. Logs First Player *(DP: 2013-05-25 - Kobra Hunting) *2013-05-23 - Geno-Cide Order of Pain - There's a new agent of devastation in town, and her ... its ... name is Genocide. *(DP: 2013-05-23 - Slam in Metropolis) *2013-05-26 - Less than Grace-ful Apology - Supergirl apologizes to Grace about attacking her. Why does every talk with Grace Choi devolve into fighting, sex or drinking, or talk about it? Because... Grace. *2013-07-19 - Shock Blocked - It's a concert in the park starring Dazzler, but Livewire is a harsh music critic! *2013-08-02 - The Fall of Cobra...I Mean Kobra! - Sexy and cute girls, lots of punching, smashing, losing clothes, explosives, cutting, and losing control. Sounds about right for this crazy adventure in taking down a Kobra lab creating artificial meta-humans and altered humans for world domination! *2013-09-13 - Wendigo Wash Out In the aftermath of brutal Colorado floods, great cursed beasts arise out of misery and threaten a rampage. *2013-10-03 - A Number is Worth a Thousand Words - Power Girl stops into Chaney's to get a drink. Grace offers to get PG drunk off magical booze, and gets PG's number, and a date. *2013-12-18 - Why Baron Zemo Is Not Allowed To Watch Cartoons - HYDRA tries to animate the Statue of Liberty, with expected results. Second Player *TBA Gallery File:grace2.jpg Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Metropolis Category:DC Taken